


Последний рассвет

by S_Kaspij



Series: "Признавашки С.К." [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: — Значит, говоришь, не вспомнишь ничего? — в третий раз уточняет Сиэль, лениво покачиваясь на качели из пурпурной лианы в десяти ярдах над землей.





	Последний рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Lolth
> 
> * Написано в рамках феста "Признавашки от Синего Каспия" (внеконкурс), с работами участников можно ознакомиться в группе — https://vk.com/skaspij  
> * Хедканон.  
> * Just for fun.

— Значит, говоришь, не вспомнишь ничего? — в третий раз уточняет Сиэль, лениво покачиваясь на качели из пурпурной лианы в десяти ярдах над землей.

Себастьян бросает тревожный взгляд за его спину, где лениво занимается рассвет, но повторяет терпеливо:

— Пока наш контракт в силе, я не имею права вторгаться в ваше сознание. Сейчас — исключительный случай, но запрет никуда не делся, а потому все, что произойдет здесь, будете помнить только вы, если не пожелаете обратного. Милорд… спускайтесь, а? — устало и почти безнадежно добавляет он.

Сиэль молчит, задумавшись. Мимо них, трепеща тонкими радужными крыльями, пролетает пума нежно-голубого окраса. Себастьян провожает ее взглядом, мысленно одергивая себя: в этом месте человеческое подсознание еще не такие фортели выкинуть способно, потому нечто меховое и кошкообразное — не самый плохой вариант.

— Ладно, только прекрати смотреть на меня так укоряюще, словно я твоему любимому коту хвост прищемил, — наконец отзывается Сиэль, щелчком пальцев подзывает пуму и ловко прыгает ей на спину. Через несколько секунд пума приземляется рядом с Себастьяном и урчит, выпрашивая поощрение.

Сиэль соскальзывает на землю, зарывается пальцами в мягкий мех и рассеянно смотрит на демона:

— Знаешь, мне ведь здесь нравится. Никогда раньше не испытывал такого всеобъемлющего умиротворения, и кажется, чем дальше, тем сильнее оно будет. А там, куда ты так настойчиво меня зовешь… там пумы не летают, трава не разбирается в Шекспире, и количество людей, по той или иной причине желающих моей смерти, стремится к дурной бесконечности. Ты, кстати, не человек, но список этот возглавляешь. Так какая же радость мне возвращаться?

Себастьян озадаченно замирает на мгновение и, не веря в то, что действительно собирается это произнести, отвечает:

— Дайте подумать, господин… Месть, контракт, компания — знакомые слова?

Сиэль равнодушно пожимает плечами. Просыпающееся солнце золотистым нимбом окутывает его волосы, и демон чувствует в глазах болезненное жжение.

— Здесь все это настолько не имеет значения, что даже смешно. Компания перейдет к семье тети Френсис, желание мстить давно тлеет, а не горит, что до тебя… Что ж, Себастьян, иногда и демонам не везет. Так что… извини?

Печать позволила Себастьяну попасть сюда, но контракт — последнее, о чем хочется сейчас думать. Он хмурится и предпринимает еще одну попытку:

— Но о вас беспокоятся и слуги, и мисс Элизабет, и даже Сатклифф, чтоб ему пусто было.

Ответный взгляд Сиэля полон язвительной насмешки.

— Да конечно, особенно Сатклифф. Брось, Себастьян, кому я там на самом деле нужен?

Себастьян едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, озвучивая очевидное.

— Как насчет меня, господин?

Сиэль как-то совсем несолидно фыркает:

— Вот мы и подошли к главной проблеме, верно? Если желудок к позвоночнику прилип, ты так и скажи. За шесть-то лет уж должен был. Или вы, демоны, привыкли раз в век перекусывать?

Не привыкший перекусывать раз в век демон побежденно вздыхает: отправляясь в сознание Сиэля, он, конечно, догадывался, что вытащить того будет непросто, но столь длительные уговоры предположить не мог.

За последние три часа он последовательно взывал к совести, подначивал гордость, приводил в ярость, играл на любви к сладостям и даже смиренно просил — результатом стали демонстративно возникшая по мановению руки гора заварных пирожных и упомянутая лиана, лихо спустившаяся с расписанного звездами предрассветного неба. На этой лиане, отрастившей некое подобие завитка-качели, Сиэль шустро убежал ввысь, откуда до недавнего времени и плевался прицельно ядом. К счастью для демона, только вербально.

— Я не буду раскрывать вам секреты собственного метаболизма, даже учитывая, что не вспомню этот досадный факт, — отрезает Себастьян и мгновенно жалеет о своей резкости: обещание раскрыть какую-нибудь интересную тайну можно было бы использовать как рычаг давления и, в конце концов, спасти господина.

Если бы с Сиэлем все было так просто.

— Пф-ф, будто я сам однажды в этот твой метаболизм не угожу. Впрочем, кто знает… — тот не только не сердится, напротив — легко улыбнувшись, смеряет Себастьяна расчетливым взглядом: — Точно-точно ничего не вспомнишь?

Демон, не выдержав, рычит.

Сиэль легкомысленно хихикает.

— Прости, не удержался.

— Я так и понял.

Высокая изумрудная трава вокруг них колышется порывом теплого ветра — Сиэль раскидывает руки в стороны и закрывает глаза.

— Такое чувство, будто я провел здесь целую жизнь, — неожиданно признается он, — и в то же время не дождался даже рассвета.

Себастьян сверлит мрачным взглядом светлеющую линию горизонта.

— Нам стоит уйти отсюда до того, как он наступит, господин.

— Почему? Он обещает быть просто великолепным.

Забыв, что его не видят, демон качает головой, не способный ни солгать, ни сказать правду.

— Господин…

Сиэль, не открывая глаз, улыбается и вдруг очень серьезно произносит:

— Это все пустое. Раз уж ты ни за что не вспомнишь нашего разговора, хочу рассказать тебе кое-что глупое. В конце концов, грех упускать такой карт-бланш.

Демон готов выслушать полную родословную своего почившего четвероногого тезки, не то что «кое-что глупое» по меркам Сиэля. Глупость — вообще последнее, в чем можно обвинить его господина.

— А потом я отведу вас домой, — напряженно отзывается Себастьян и в ответ получает на удивление послушное:

— А потом, может быть, ты отведешь меня домой.

Демон шагает к Сиэлю, не веря, что почти справился. Травинки оплетают его ступни, ветер ласково подталкивает в спину, а край золотисто-алого солнца вдалеке согревает холодную кожу. Этот мир удивительно открыт и дружелюбен к нему, и даже мимолетная мысль о причине подобного — непозволительная роскошь для демона. Это явление настолько редкое, насколько же и ценное, и расставаться с его материальным воплощением — уходить отсюда — малодушно не хочется.

Но отпускать за грань создателя этого мира не хочется куда больше.

— Слушаю вас, господин.

Сиэль прикусывает губу, явно волнуясь, а потом резко выдыхает, по-прежнему жмурясь:

— Я тебя люблю.

Что ж, смелости у этого маленького смертного всегда было больше, чем у демона.

Себастьян застывает, сраженный так долго и старательно игнорируемой истиной, а Сиэль поспешно продолжает:

— То есть, не люблю, нет, конечно, но… Это безумно трудно описать. Самое близкое понятие, наверное, все-таки любовь. Но слепая, такая, когда просто так, знаешь? Понимаю, что это бессмысленно… то есть, какого черта меня вообще потянуло к такому, как ты: эгоистичному, бессердечному, коварному иномирному засранцу с явно патологической тягой к столовому серебру и кошачьим? Ей-богу, только не вздумай комментировать! Я представляю, что говорю сейчас с твоей фотографией, так что заранее заткнись и изобрази на лице что-нибудь нейтральное.

Он медленно распахивает глаза — взгляд Себастьяна не выражает ничего, кроме горького изумления.

— Ну и пришибленный же у тебя вид! Жаль, не вспомнишь. Так о чем я?.. Ах да, любовь. Глупо получилось, скажи? Куда легче было бы слегка повожделеть твое тело, отдать соответствующий приказ, разочароваться и успокоиться. Так нет же — меня угораздило вляпаться по самые уши и принять твой, так сказать, натуральный вид. Не спрашивай, как — самому бы разобраться. Бесишь ведь меня неимоверно, и характер у тебя премерзкий, но жизнь без тебя была бы…

— Милорд…

— Молчи, я еще не закончил! — Сиэль недовольно цокает и, сложив руки на груди, припечатывает: — Иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты был человеком.

Трава успела подрасти на несколько дюймов и теперь ласково касается опущенных рук демона. Он перебирает ее, с непритворным страхом глядя на стремительно расширяющуюся золотую полосу на горизонте: время ускользает сквозь пальцы быстрее, чем гладкие травинки.

Сиэль не понимает, что его чувствам вовсе не требуется подтверждение: о его любви кричит весь этот иллюзорный мир — сплетенный из затухающего человеческого сознания и поддерживаемый силой демона.

— Не то чтобы меня не устраивала твоя сущность, — торопливо поясняет Сиэль, и каждое его слово ускоряет рассвет. — Просто блажь, если честно: поужинать с тобой чем-нибудь вкусным и посмотреть, понравятся ли тебе десерты смертных. В общем… — неловко качнувшись с пятки на носок, он непривычно робко заканчивает: — Я рад, что ты ни за что не отвернешься от меня. Я ценю это, правда. Никогда не скажу тебе всего этого там, в реальном мире, но надеюсь, ты знаешь. Ты давно перешагнул рамки нашего соглашения, — Сиэль глубоко вздыхает и счастливо улыбается: — Невероятно, с каждым словом становится легче. И совсем не страшно. Слышишь, Себастьян? Хочу наговориться на целую жизнь вперед — я тебя люблю, люблю, люб…

Ладонь демона осторожно, но решительно накрывает губы Сиэля.

— Тише, господин, — тьма, словно живая, клубится в зрачках Себастьяна, а голос до странного хриплый. Сиэлю бы испугаться, но единственное, что он делает — запрокидывает голову выше и замирает в терпеливом ожидании. — Мне не следует говорить об этом, но выбора не осталось… вы помните, как оказались здесь?

Больше всего на свете демон хочет молча схватить Сиэля в охапку и утащить, наконец, в знакомую и относительно безопасную реальность. Ту, где он может хоть что-то контролировать. Ту, где он не позволит себе снова допустить ошибку.

А потом уже они разберутся, кто кого и насколько сильно любит.

Пальцы, соскользнув с пересохших губ, ненароком оглаживают скулу, мягко заправляют за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. Сиэль подается вслед за прикосновением, но взгляд его печален и отдается холодом в животе.

— Ты о том, что выстрел наемника был более чем удачным? Или о том, что ты в кои-то веки не успел? А может, о том, что я волен не только вернуться, но и уйти?

Солнце показывается почти полностью, расцвечивая небо переливами охряно-розового, голубого и индигового.

— Я так виноват, милорд, — демон, сокрушенный верой в собственное всесилие, опускается на колени — не в жесте мнимой покорности, но в исступленной жажде искупления. — Вы действительно вправе разорвать контракт. Я не уберег вас. Вы вправе, но…

Он протягивает к Сиэлю раскрытую ладонь.

— Прошу, возвращайтесь домой, господин.

Сиэль глядит на него, склонив голову набок и неверяще распахнув глаза — от беззащитности этой позы у демона горчит на языке.

Броситься вслед за господином, вливать силу в его угасающее сознание в попытках спасти, подарить жизнь, потому что иначе _невозможно_  — все это куда легче, чем произнести несколько слов.

Но демон клянется самому себе, что научится.

— Нет. Возвращайся ко мне, Сиэль.

Себастьян не знает, отражают ли его глаза весь тот бескрайний ужас осознания, что он _едва не опоздал_ , и всю ту невысказанную, запретную нежность, но здесь и сейчас Сиэль видит больше, чем когда-либо.

Каждое слово непризнания демона резонирует с миром: травы устремляются ввысь, переплетаясь, наливаясь нежноцветными бутонами — синими-синими, как настоящее, живое небо.

Смертоносное солнце настигает их, выжигая, выбеляя пространство вокруг неестественно ярким светом.

И за миг до конца демон чувствует, как его ладони касаются тонкие пальцы.


End file.
